


It’s You

by mysticink



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Canon, Scorfuma, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticink/pseuds/mysticink
Summary: Or the 5 times Perfuma tried to convince herself she just wanted to be just friends with Scorpia + the 1 time she let herself have feelings
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	It’s You

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by You by Matilda.  
> All characters belong to Noelle Stevenson and the other She-Ra writers.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this! I haven’t seen many Scorfuma fics so I thought, why not write one? Sorry the grammar is a mess (You probably won’t believe me but I actually have a degree in writing and it’s three am). Please forgive my grammatical errors. Also, I may add to this in the future with something that’s not so kid friendly. Anyways, let me know your thoughts below.

1\. The Meeting  
Perfuma liked to tell herself she didn’t know how she felt about Scorpia. It didn’t help that when she tried to do her morning meditation, all she could think about was her fellow princess’ goofy smile. Her feelings for Scorpia were just friendship, that’s all. Perfuma was a good friend and she was helping teach Scorpia to be a good friend too.

  
Sitting in the tent as Sea Hawk described the plan to find Prince Peekablue, Perfuma watched as Scorpia shifted uncomfortably in the tightest dress Perfuma had ever seen. Friends can think other friends are pretty, she told herself as she struggled to pay attention. Scorpia looked at her as Perfuma discussed being Tara’s evil twin. She felt her stomach flutter with the woman’s attention on her. This was normal.

2\. The Underwater Party  
As Perfuma pulled Scorpia onto the dance floor, she told herself, you’re boosting Scorpia’s self-confidence. You’re being a good friend. Perfuma tried to not memorize that way Scorpia’s eyes searched her face or the way her smile could melt the Frozen North.

  
“Perfuma can do this.”

  
She frowned,  
“No, no, no. You can do this.” She chuckled, “Say I.”

  
Scorpia’s face flushed slightly and a look of concentration flashed across her face.  
“I can do this?” Scorpia spoke hesitantly.

  
Perfuma nodded. She wanted to Scorpia to see herself how she saw her: smart, powerful, kind, and beautiful.

  
“I can do this! I can find Prince Peekablue!” Scorpia said with much more confidence than before.

  
“Yes! That’s the spirit. We’ll find him, even if he’s hidden in the darkest, most secluded corner of Etheria.” Perfuma said happily.

  
When she threw Scorpia a black rose minutes later, Perfuma told herself it’s for the mission to be a success and not to see the happy expression that crossed the other woman’s face.

3\. Scorpia’s Sacrifice  
They were trapped and surrounded by chipped Etherians. Mermista was turned and Scorpia was trying to hold off their enemies.  
“Perfuma, go!” Scorpia shouted. Perfuma dropped the people she was fighting and ran towards the elevator. She watched as Scorpia held out her arms red energy pulsating keeping the chipped at bay. Water poured in from the side as Mermista tried again to fight them. Perfuma stared horrified at the scene in front of her. Scorpia was not moving.

  
“Scorpia, come on!” Perfuma shouted. All she wanted at that moment was for Scorpia to turn around and run towards the elevator.

  
“There’s too many of them and this place is coming down unless someone stops it,” Scorpia said her voice breaking. More glass broke and water flowed in.

  
“You have to get out and protect the others. Go. Now!” Scorpia said turning her head towards Perfuma. Their eyes met. Perfuma stared into the other woman’s dark eyes. She didn’t want to leave Scorpia here.

  
“What? No!” Perfuma outstretched her arms and wrapped vines around Scorpia’s waist. If she could just keep the vines in place maybe she could pull Scorpia to her.

“You’re coming too!” Perfuma shouted pulling with everything she had.

“Nah. This is why I’m here. I’m the muscle remember? I can do this,” Scorpia said turning her head to face Perfuma once again. An overwhelming feeling of devastation overcame Perfuma’s senses as Scorpia cut the vines from her body. Perfuma fell backward into the elevator. Perfuma watched from the glass elevator as Scorpia repaired the building and the chipped got increasingly closer. She couldn’t help it but tears began to well at her eyelids. Scorpia was gone and was most likely going to be chipped. As they breached the surface and left the elevator, Perfuma collapsed onto the ground tears streaming down her cheeks. Sea Hawk wrapped a comforting arm around her.

“Mermista is down there too but we’ve got to keep fighting for them.”  
Perfuma lifted her head to face him and Double Trouble.

“Scorpia is my friend. I can’t lose her.”

“I know.”

4\. The Fright Zone  
Adora and Perfuma were tied up with wires. (In normal circumstances if Scorpia tied her up, Perfuma didn’t know how she would feel about it, but under these circumstances, Perfuma was terrified.) They were trapped face-to-face with Horde Prime and chipped Scorpia. The whole time Horde Prime was throwing threats at Adora, Perfuma couldn’t take her eyes off of Scorpia. She just knew the Scorpia she knew was still in there somehow. Perfuma could feel it. If only she could figure out how to get Scorpia to fight Prime’s control. She tried earlier in the battle reminding her of their friendship. That didn’t work. Perfuma wondered, maybe if Entrapta was here or even Frosta that could help. The days after the Peekablue incident was the longest time that Perfuma had gone without seeing Scorpia since she came to Bright Moon. It was good to see her, even if her eyes were a creepy yellowish shade of green. Her friend, who normally had the biggest smile on her face and the brightest eyes, was now glaring at her.

  
When Scorpia started to use her powers, Perfuma thought for a second it was over. She didn’t know why she had the worst feeling in her stomach. Perfuma wasn’t upset about the possibility of dying but the possibility of not being Scorpia’s friend anymore. She practiced her mantra over and over in her head. Perfuma needed to have faith in Scorpia. As the column crashed, freeing Adora and her, Perfuma knew Scorpia was still there. She quickly placed a pink flower where she knew Scorpia would find it. As they ran from Prime, Perfuma couldn’t help but smile. Maybe Scorpia would be okay.

5\. Final Battle  
After possibly the worst day of Perfuma’s life, not even her mantras were keeping her centered. She fought tirelessly alongside Frosta, Spinerella, Netossa, and Sea Hawk hoping that their abilities would be enough. Enough so that Adora could use the failsafe to release Etheria’s magic. Given the way the battle was going, Perfuma was struggling to keep up. Glimmer’s appearance made her have a bit more hope. Nothing compared to the feeling she had when Scorpia appeared, her eyes normal. Perfuma’s stomach dropped and euphoria shot through her body. Scorpia was here and no longer chipped! As the battle got worse around them, she fought by Scorpia’s side. There is nothing like the feeling of fighting beside a friend, Perfuma thought to herself, who needs a mantra when you have chip-free Scorpia? Green light flooded the air and Perfuma, Scorpia, and Frosta huddled together.

  
Right before Perfuma thought it was all over, beautiful warm light surrounded them and She-Ra emerged from the heart. She lifted the swords and greenery spread throughout the valley. Perfuma smiled. They won and all of her friends were alive including Scorpia. She didn’t know what she felt when Scorpia looked over at her and said, “Perfuma! Hi. Wow, you look...You look great.” Her stomach flushed with warmth and Perfuma blushed profusely as Scorpia turned her attention towards Catra. Friends.

\+ 1.  
The victory party was dying down. Perfuma hugged Bow one last time as he left to find Glimmer. The night was warm and the new vegetation was beautiful. She grabbed her glass and sat down on a hill. Perfuma looked out at Etheria. Now, that all the magic was released, it was a completely different place. She could hear birds chirping in the distance and saw at least two new forms of plant life. In the sky, the stars blinked rapidly. The Horde was defeated. Soon, Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow would be traveling up there bringing magic back to the universe.

  
“Do you mind if I sit?” Scorpia asked from behind her. Perfuma glanced around and smiled at the taller woman.

  
“Of course not. You’re always welcome with me,” Perfuma said. Scorpia sat in the grass beside her.

  
“Look. I wanted to apologize for what happened in The Fright Zone. I didn’t mean to hurt you or any of our friends.”

  
Perfuma smiled.

  
“I knew that deep down you would never hurt us. It wasn’t your fault. You were chipped.” Perfuma spun her hands creating the same crown she had made for Scorpia’s miniature days earlier.

  
“I owe you a thank you. Thank you for saving me in the underwater grotto. You didn’t have to sacrifice yourself but you did.” She sheepishly held out the flower crown towards Scorpia. The flowers were similar to the one she created for Scorpia on her first day at Bright Moon.  
“I missed you, you know?”

  
Scorpia took the flower crown and placed it on her head.  
“Wow, Perfuma. I love it. And uh, I missed you too.”

  
Perfuma smiled and Scorpia smiled back at her. Perfuma felt more heat pool in her stomach and she turned away from Scorpia trying to hide.  
“Princess. It really is good to see you,” Scorpia said and Perfuma felt her shift closer. Perfuma could almost feel Scorpia’s carapace brush against her arm. When she turned around to face her again, Scorpia was very close. Perfuma’s mind raced. She could feel a blush rising from her shoulders and flooding her face. Etheria was safe. Everyone was alive. They won. Scorpia, her friend, was here. Maybe, Perfuma could let herself want something that under constant threat of the Horde she didn’t want to admit to herself. She studied the other woman’s features.

  
“It’s good to see you too. There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think about you,” Perfuma admitted out loud and to herself for the first time. Now, a blush crossed Scorpia’s features.

  
“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable but-I like you a lot,” Perfuma said.

  
“I like you too, you’re one of my best friends.”

  
That phrase hit Perfuma harder in the stomach than she wanted to admit.

  
“No.”

“No?”

“I meant I’m in love with you. Not in a friend way,” Perfuma said looking down at her hands.

“Perfuma, I-”

“-It’s okay, you don’t have to feel the same way. We can still-”

“-Can I kiss you?”

Perfuma’s mouth suddenly felt very dry. She nodded enthusiastically. Scorpia shifted her body towards Perfuma’s and she did the same. Scorpia leaned forward and pressed her mouth against Perfuma’s. Kissing Scorpia felt like fireworks in her belly. Perfuma reached out and wrapped her arms around the other woman trying to pull her closer. Scorpia hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” Perfuma asked searching Scorpia’s face.

“I don’t want to hurt you with these,” Scorpia said holding up her pincers.

“You won’t hurt me.”

Perfuma placed her hands on Scorpia’s pincers and slowly wrapped them around her frame.  
“See? Just like a hug.” Scorpia’s face broke out into the biggest smile she had ever seen. Scorpia pulled Perfuma closer to her and kissed her, hard. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing underneath the stars.

“I love you too,” Scorpia whispered resting her forehead against Perfuma’s, They had the rest of their lives ahead of them and Perfuma had never been more excited.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic let me know! You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr as @simpforkorra


End file.
